youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebels
Hello! Its Skye AND Nikki here! We are creating a JOINT STORY. Using our Epic creative writing Skills, we are making a story with just the two of us. No annoing boys (Yes im looking at you Dannoh). Now, were not exatly sure what this story is about so....Bear with us. But because its us to....You can be sure it will be epic. So, Heres the first chap! The beginning Seven years before. “Go on Edith. Hurry up don’t be late.” Miss Thompson says resting hands on her hips. “Ok miss.” I say shyly. I walk slowly to the brick pavement under the tin structure. I feel like I could cry at any moment. I have an overwhelming sense of disappointment feel my heart. What will my mother think? I Slowly enter the class room. Its just like ay other class room. It has a small area to the left with a sink, and tiles on the floor. The Room is spread with tables and chairs set in an orderly fashion. And buckets of pencils rest on the cream tables. “Ahh Edith. What are you doing here?” Miss Herring approaches. My cheeks burn red, and I hold out the white sip with my hands shaking. She looks at it for only a moment and then nods. “You didn’t wear a hat outside in the sun?” She asks somewhat surprised. “No miss. I’m sorry.” I say. This is the worst day of my life. “Well. Take a seat.” She gestures me toward the row of tables. There’s a choice between menacing looking girl. I only know her by reputation. Nikki Layla. I’ve never actually spoken to her. Girls like me. DON’T speak to girls like her. She’s known for getting into trouble. Teachers hate her, along with the kids. But I have sort of always looked at her with a kind of…awe. She is completely care free. She didn’t care what anyone thought of her, or what Anyone said about her. She was Nikki, and no one could stop her. She wars a black hooded jacket, and what I’m sure is a pair of boys jeans. Or there’s a boy two rows ahead of her who is suspiciously licking something he just pulled out of his nose. Looks like I have to sit next to Nikki. I sidestep the nose picker, and slop in the chair next to Nikki. She looks at me. “Couldn’t find your way back to the yellow brick rode Dorothy?” She laughs. I have absolutely no response. At all. I look at her Shyly and keep my head down. “Relax. Man I was just joking. What are you in for?” She laughs somewhat. “I didn’t wear my hat out in the sun.” I say unsure. She giggles in a gruff way. “Serious? Ha.” She jokes. I feel terrible about what I did, why is she laughing? “What about you?” I say, trying to carry the conversation. “I spat on some kids neck.” She says casually. “You what?” I say shocked. “He took my seat.” She says as if this offers an explanation. “Well that makes perfect sense.” I laugh. “Your right it does. What’s your name?” She says turning her body towards mine. “Edith Letcher. You?” I say a tad more confident, I hold my hand out. “Nikki Layla.” She grabs my hand, and shakes it. With a devilish smile. Change: Nikki's POV (YES! YES! Freedom from boys! YES!) Slowly, we got to know each other. A hi here and there, maybe siting together at snack time, even spending recesses together occasionally. Our friendship began to grow. Edith was cautious at first. Didn't want to associate with the wrong kind, she said later. Of course, today we would have laughed at that. We started spending recess together, and I guess I started all the trouble. "Ugh, hats! The stupidest thing ever." I would say. Edith would look to the ground, but with an agreeable smile. We all hated them. "What if," I wondered, "Nobody wore their hat! They can't give detention to EVERYONE..." A sneaky smile spread across my lips. My companion's eyes widened. "Not wearing our hats? But, they're for our..." She thought for a second, trying to remember what word the teacher had used. "Safety! That's it." I rolled my eyes. Safety. Edith tried to stop me, but the plan was already in motion. Being the playground rebel gave me an influence. With only two fist fights, I had convinced most of the kindergarten class not to wear hats one day. It was planned perfectly. We would all "forget our hats," and see what happened. Edith was cautious at first, but eventually went along with it. The next Friday, every kid showed up without their hat. Nobody payed attention....until recess. "Miss Layla," Our teacher gave me a piercing glare. "Your hat is not on!" I grinned, but quickly changed it to an innocent look. "But, Tommy, Jessica, AND Carrie aren't wearing their hats!" I protested, keeping my voice soft and sweet. That stupid munchkin voice I used to have! The teacher glanced around the playground, startled to see so few kids had brought their hat. "I just forgot..." I sniffed softly, not daring to give anything away. She straightened up, and took out her megaphone. "Children! Everybody NOT wearing a hat, line up to go inside!" Almost every kid went inside. Edith stood next to me, and a teacher shot her a sympathetic look as she walked by. "Fun, not playing by their rules, right?" I whispered, receiving a sharp, "SHUSH!" From a watching teacher. Edith gave a nervous giggle, and had a look of mischief I had never seen from her before. "Yeah, it was kinda, exhilarating. Not following the rules on purpose." She breathed, sucking air in sharply afterwards. She glanced around. No one had noticed. Of course, this childhood game was nothing compared to our later feats. The new Edith was fun. We tried this a couple more times, to our delight, no one got in trouble after a while. "You know," I remarked one day, "Edith isn't a very rebellious name." "Well I can't change my name!" She protested. "What's your middle name?" "Skye." Skyes (Edith) P.O.V Sneeky Style. “Pass more, and hurry up.” I whisper. “Well, I’m trying my best, so shut up and stop complaining.” Nikkis matured voice whispers back. I grunt. She passes up the sticky tape and it sticks to my index finger. I hold the stapler upside down and let the sticky plastic hold it in place. “Ok done. Help me down.” I say softly. Nikki walks a bit closer, and holds her hand out. I grip it, and jump down. I pack my things up in my back pack. Scissors, a water bottle, sticky tape, and my mobile. Nikki and I take a few steps back and look at the sight longingly. “Nice work.” Nikki smiles. “What are you talking about. It was your idea.” I confess. Nikki hold out her fist, and I tap it with my own. Just then, we hear the ring of the bell. “Here we go.” Nikki says with a mischievous smile. The same one I recognize from seven years earlier. “Here we go.” I echo. We grab our stuff, and casually walk out of the class room. Nikki goes to her locker, which I right next to mine, and unloads her stuff. So do I. We act as normal as we always do, as the other kids swarm at the door. Nikki and I join them at the end of the line. As were waiting Mr.Renoalds walks up. Ever, single, student ( And teacher) hates that guy. His pompous behavior, and king like attitude gets on both mine and Nikkis nerves. He’s become a regular target of our pranking. As he is today. “Alright Children.” Even that small statement annoys me. Were almost 18. Practically adults. “Time to have our lesson.” Why…Why speak to us like babies? Nikki balls her fist, but I grab her wrist. This won’t work if she’s punching his face in. Besides, fighting isn’t our thing. He smiles at both of us weakly. He detests us, as we do him. He fumbles for his keys, the chatter of the class growing. Once he finially finds them, he jabs the key in the slot fitted perfectly for it, and turns. He turns the door knob, but its locked. “Hey Sherlock. You just locked the door. How about turning it the other way?” Nikki yells, laughter erupts in the line of kids. “Watch your mouth.” He snarls. Nikki rolls her eyes. Nikki has a more direct type of misbehavior. She likes to shove her indifference in there face, I however, prefer to be silent, but deadly. My. Renoalds turns the key the other way, and opens the door. He walks in like he does everyday. People follow in one by one, each one laughing just as much as the last. Once we enter the room, Mr. Renoalds has just realized. He stands with his briefcase, and his mouth wide open looking up. I watch a girl who is stand next to me. I follow her eye line which is to the roof. There, is Mr. Renoalds entire contest of his desk, taped to the roof. Not only that, in the exact position they usually are on his desk. I keep my mouth straight. But upon catching a look of Nikkis face, I notice a smug, and slightly amused look on her face. After a few moments of his face growing red, he turns straight to us. “Nikki Layla and Edith Letcher. Report to the principles office now!” he yells. Nikki and I look at each other, and laugh. This only grows Mr. Renoalds anger. “NOW.” He screams. We fist bump each other fist, and the entire class room erupts in applause. We both take a bow, and then walk out linked in each others arms. “Are you serious? He yelled at you?” Mr.Ray says between Chuckles. “And the entire. Classroom. Clapped.” I struggle out of my pumping stomach. All three of us are laughing far to hard to speak. “It. Was. epic.” Nikki says trying to find her breath. “You called him Sherlock?” Mr. Ray laughs some more. Nikki just nods with her mouth in a painful smile. After a few minutes of laughter. All three of us are calm enough to talk. Mr. Ray has a massive smile. “You two kids make me laugh.” He says. Nikki and I turn to each other, and smile proudly. “I mean officially, you both have detention for a week. But since I know your not gunner show up, I might as well just send you back to class.” He says standing. Both Nikki and I stand up and shake his hand. “Thank you principle Ray. This little talk as returned us from our rebellious ways.” I mummer sarcastically. “Ditto.” Nikki says. We turn and hold I clasp the door knob not before The principles affirmative voice stops me. “Girls.” He says so powerfully, I’m actually scared we might be in trouble. “Next time. Set a video camera up hey?” He says with a sneaky smile. “You got it.” Nikki winks, and at that we leave. Of course with our signature fist bump. Hey guys! So, this isnt the story line, its just an introduction into it. So its nikkis turn. NIKKI! CHAPTER 4: Fail (Nikki's POV) (WE HAVE A STORY LINE?!) Epic. We giggle and bump each other as we run down the empty halls. The look on Mr. Reynolds' face is priceless as we saunter pridefully into the room. Pure anger emanates from his face, along with angry red color. He hates our freakin guts, and likes to remind us with every test grade. Gracefully, Skye and I sit down at two adjacent desks. I smile warmly, holding back a laugh/smirk. With a strained face, as if holding in a torrent of steam, he hands back our tests. D. I look over at Skye, and a paper flutters onto her desk. F. First, I smirk, then, I raise my hand with a pout. "I know some of you did....less then satisfactory," he smirks, ignoring my hand. "But- What is it, Layla??" "I was just wondering, how did Skye beat my test score?" I pout, putting on a goofy puppy-dog face. "I-I....What?" He says bewildered. "I CLEARLY got number twelve wrong. I mean, look at the lack of detail! And number nineteen! It's obviously misspelled. You graded this test ALL WRONG." I exclaim with a flourish of my paper. Mr. Reynolds' eyes bulged with anger, and I refrained from laughing hysterically. "Exactly what do you mean, Layla?" He says, straining his voice. A vein pulsates on his neck, and his fists were clenched tight. "I'm just saying, I thought I did a lot worse than this! My parents will hear about this unfair grading. I CLEARLY deserve an F!" "Well..." He started to snap at me angrily, but he looked conflicted. Give in to me, and to my joke, or continue to be ridiculed by a 17 year old? The veins in his neck started bulging even more, and several students started sniggering at his internal confusion. He glared at me heavily, and then turned around. "I have no choice but to give you a-" he started reprimanding me, until he sat down on his swivel chair. Big mistake. Mr. Reynolds in no light daffodil. When fat men like him fall, THEY FALL. His black chair collapsed, along with him. He rolled onto his thick back, his legs and butt flying in the air. The classroom dissolved into laughter. Skye and I shared a mischievous glance, and she handed me a screwdriver. We exchanged fist bumps, and were met with a standing ovation. Mr. Reynolds, finally recovering from his...unfortunate situation, got up and wasn't so happy. "I- You- Layla- Letcher- Gonna-" he stammered incoherently, much to our amusement. The roaring laughter increased when Skye revealed her mini camcorder. "YouTube material, obviously." I smile, and reveal my recording phone as well. My thumbs flying, I texted the video to everyone in the entire school, and posted it on YouTube. "Honestly, we should have a blog for this stuff!" Skye commented, fist bumping me again. I raised an eyebrow, and it was settled. Meanwhile, Mr. Reynolds lunged to his desk. His fat potbelly slammed into the desk, while we continue to record the event. He grabs the phone, and demands to talk with the principle. And puts it on speaker. "Mr. Ray! Get Mr. Ray!" He screams into the phone. Then he starts spouting some very un-authority-figure-like words. The calm secretary replied immediately. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ray is unavailable right now. Please stay on hold." Tacky elevator music played from the phone, and Mr. Reynolds' bright red face turned a violent shade of maroon. His venomous eyes made it clear. This means war. Two thousand hits. In just an hour, our hilarious video had gained that many. Kids high fives us where ever we went, and were quoting the video left and right. "So what's next?" Skye asks as we pass the teachers lounge, on our way to lunch. Apparently, most of the teachers hated Mr. Reynolds, and were watching the video intently "Hmm. We've done about everything good. Painted his car hot pink, glued all of his supplies to the ceiling/his desk, put a skunk in his car, switched his lunch with play doh.... What's left?" "Have we done the Spider bit yet?" "Remember? April last year?" I remind her. Now THAT was a good prank. "Oh yeah. The fly one?" We go on and on, trying to think of some prank we haven't done. But he's been our target since freshman year, and ever prank in our arsenal has been towards him. "We should do something BIG. What gets him more than anything?" I ask. "Us," Skye smirks. But then it dawns me. A prank no one will ever forget. "We need a lot of duct tape." 4TH CHAP. Skyes (Ediths) Mango magic, and footstomping madness. “Here I finished it in math. I got board.” Nikki hands me the white notepad. I scroll over the list. “Wow. Well, we gunner need a lot of money for that.” I say looking unsure. “That’s okay. I got a fund going. Pretty much, anyone who wants to see Mr.Renoalds quit, contributed. So…Everyone.” She smiles. She takes an envelop from her back pocket, with mounds of cash in it. What happens next? That’s right. Fist bump. Seems as its Friday, we have plenty of time over the weekend to execute our plan. “We are awesome.” Nikki says plainly. “I know.” I laugh. “Hey want to go get a smoothly after class. I have been craving mango magic all day.” “Yeah that sounds great.” Then I see him. Him. Without out a doubt the sexist man ever to walk the planet. (Excluding Johnny Depp. Duh). Now don’t get me wrong. I’m not your typical teenage girl. I prefer violence over affection. And yelling over a normal discussion. I hate anyone who doesn’t find my pranking hilarious. And I want nothing more but to slip though the shadows while pranking. Although Nikkis tough and “Look at me” approach, interferes with my last philosophy. I mostly get my way. But I’m afraid I’m just like every other 17 year old girl when it comes it Alex Cruise. (Authors note: not relation intended. ;) I’m completely head over heels for the stud of the school. “HEY ALEX!” Nikki yells when she see me staring. Dam her. I stamp on her foot and she clutches it. “Oh hey guys. Hey! I saw you guys prank on YouTube. Nice. Where do you girls come up with this stuff?” He says between laughs while giving me that gorgeous smile. “Well. We do what we do.” I say smiling back somewhat. “Well keep it up. Its funny as hell. See you later ladies.” He winks, and walks off back to his group. I feel like I can exhale again. “Ouch by the way.” Nikki says punching me. And gesturing to her foot. “Shut up.” I smile. Chapter 5: The Plan (Nikki) When we go to the store, Skye is still fantasizing about Alex Cruise. And stepping on my feet. "You do not just go up to Alex Cruise and say, 'HEY ALEX!' You totally did that on purpose!" She complained, punching me on the arm. "You just figured that out?" I laugh, still cracking up. "We have a lot of work to do, so get cracking." Thankfully, I don't like guys. Period. So she has no blackmail on me. Of course, I have plenty on her. Half of it having to do with Alex. The store was pretty empty. We had skipped 6th and 7th period to go, and most adults were probably at work. Our "Embarassing Mr. Reynolds Fund" was quite substantial, but we had to ration the money anyway. Our undertaking was the biggest yet, and we'd need to be as frugal as possible. "This is going to be hilarious," Skye admits, "but how is it going to make him get fired?" I smile wryly. "Simple, stupid, Edith," I tease. "You must realize, that when Mr. Reynolds explodes at us, he will be quite rude and....un-teacher-like. Don't worry, I've got it covered." Skye has learned not to doubt my skills. We went to the wrapping paper section, trying to find the most absurd wrapping papers. It was pretty successful. We found some with drunk reindeer, a roll of tawdry sparkles and snow, and plenty of paper in absurd designs and colors. "Where can we find some fake snow?" I wonder, a new idea forming. "Brilliant." Skye smiles, and we raid the Christmas decoration isle. Our carts are full to the brim, and we just need one last item. Monster Glue. "I can't wait to see his face," Skye says, laughing already. "Lets hope he falls over like last time. I wish we had him for first period." I comment wistfully. This is going to be our best prank ever. "Wanna get him a card?" Skye suggests mockingly. We crack up looking for cards, and settle on one that might not be school appropriate. Okay it's definitely not school appropriate. We sign our names, "with love." "We'll set this up tonight," I tell Skye, who agrees. At the checkout, we find we have more than enough money to cover the $500 bill. "About $70 left." "So whatcha want to do with it?" My partner in crime asks, fanning herself with the bills. "I say we keep it. For....other uses." My trademark wicked smile follows. We drive to me house, eating candy canes and singing stupid Christmas songs, changing the lyrics a little. I'm not gonna say to what. At home, we gather supplies, and I grab some techy stuff. "For a failing student," Skye laughs, "You're good with computers." "You know the plan?" I ask, double checking the gear. She nods, and we change into our prancing outfits: black skintight jeans and shirts. She hangs out with me at my house until 8:00 PM. We board Skye's car, and drive to the school. As always, it's empty. "Lets do this thing." Skye whispers, and I covertly pick the lock. We've done this routine about 20 times, but never with a prank this big. The halls are empty and silent, but we hide in the shadows and tiptoe quietly, just in case. As usual, Mr. Reynolds' room. "He needs a better strategy." Skye scoffs, as she picks the lock in 5 seconds flat. The room is dark, and we can't risk flashlights. Someone might see. I toss the duffel bag to Skye, and close the door. Black curtains are put on the windows, and the door window. Only then do we turn on the lights. I shake my spray paint bottle, ready to graffiti his walls. Skye is starting her job, which is much more than graffiti. I spray the last of his walls, satisfied with my picture. When I go onto his computer- easily breaking his weak firewalls- I start to hardware it to imitate what happens on Skye's computer. Just to be thorough, I put up about 20 more firewalls to block entry from anybody but Skye and I. When that's done, I make sure it projects to the screen. We look around the room, admiring our handiwork. To finish, we slap bows down and sprinkle the room with fake snow. "Beautiful!" I exclaim. The room was THE best prank ever. "Lets go." But before we do, we take a picture of us in front of the prank. Mr. Reynolds would never see it coming. *** The next morning, we texted everyone. Check our YouTube channel, for our best prank yet. Premiere this morning, Mr. Reynolds' room. First period. Skye texted who I missed, and the two of us went to school, proud of our achievement. Mr. Reynolds is almost ALWAYS late to school, and we made sure that we locked his door. He'd be the first to see our mess. All morning, kids pestered us about our big prank, and several kids attempted breaking into his room. Of course, they didn't have the skill to, unlike Skye and I. "You'll just have to wait," Skye said airily, waving off a group of wide eyed freshmen. Even Alex Cruise himself was interested. "So what's this epic prank you guys are pulling off?" I walked to Skye's locker, to see Alex cornering her, her back on the locker, his arm right over her shoulder, pushing on the locker. He had that cocky grin, and we both knew he knew he was going to get what he wanted. For a second, I thought Skye was going to blow our cover, with his flirtatious remarks messing up her thoughts. She opened her mouth, until I "accidentally" kicked the lockers on the other side of the hall. "Oh! I mean, it's a secret." For a second, she betrayed her cool manner, but regained it quickly. "You'll just have to see." She winked seductively. "Too bad..." He said, with a wistful tone that I could tell Skye loved. "We'll, it's confidential. But be sure to be at his room." I called, coming up behind him. He jumped for a second, losing his suave composure. "Um. Yeah!" He said, flustered. I cracked up. "Get to class Alex." I punched Skye in the shoulder. Her eyes had taken on a dreamy, glassed over quality. Her face was bright red when he left. I was about to make a smart remark, when a crowd rushed over to the window. "That's Mr. Reynolds!" "Late as usual," Skye adds, getting her cool back. "Lets go see what damage we've done." I suggest. And we watch him come in, grouchily, and unlocked the door of his classroom. Skyes (Ediths) Pov. The end, starting the begining. The reaction was immediate. Kids everywhere had there cell phones out, capturing the event. But Nikki and I had set a up the video camera on the laptop to capture the entire event from the best view. Inside. Mr.Renolds takes a few steps in crinkling the wrapping paper of the drunk reindeers. The entire room is wrapped in green and red wrapping paper. Now when I say entire…I mean. ENTIRE. Seats, chars, tables, pencils, desks, sinks, windows, floors, cabinets, books, even the pencils. There was not ONE object in the room, that didn’t have wrapping paper on it. As he took another few steps his mouth gapping. It played right one cue. Both Nikkis and Is voices played from the massive interactive white board. “Happy Christmas Sir. Not to mention retirement.” His face grows hot. No he can’t flip out yet. There is one last prank in order. I Turn to Nikki who is already working on it. She had her IPad out and is controlling the laptop. After expertly tapping a few different things, it plays. On the massive whiteboard in the front of the white board. Is a old porno video from the 1980s. The kids start to pile in to see the site of the entire class room. Not one of them, able to hold in a laugh. What happens next, is more then either Nikki or I could have imagined. Mr. R drops him briefcase. And screams. And the process the throws the chair in front of him, at the white board. The thin plastic covering makes a smashing dent. He goes completely psycho. He grabs anything and everything, and throws it around the room while screaming. It seems we broke the teacher. After about 5 minutes of this violent outburst, Mr.Ray is called to the scene. With security. The two muscley men who usually hang outside the front doors of our school are now restraining Mr.Renoalds. They have both his arms looped around his back, crinkling his fist. Nikki an I’s faces are usually completely straight, and calm. But this is far to funny to keep our cool acts open. Were both grinning from ear to ear. He tried his best to thrash at us, and kick at us. Eventually the security guys lift him up. And carry him out of the room by his limbs. “You girls! You will get it. Your both from hell! BOTH OF YOU!” he screams. Nikki and I crack up laughing. Nikki eventually turnes the obscene video off the white board. We bump our fists together. Chapter the next: Reward (Nikki's POV) 5,000. That's how many hits the video got in the first half hour. Our YouTube channel isn't a HUGE one, but everybody in our school follows it. Even some teachers. Our last prank was a candle to a flamethrower in relation to this one. Mr. Reynolds was fired, moved to a "safer" environment, and all of his classes were canceled. Having him third period, Skye and I just hung out in the school yard. I was throwing acorns from a tree at random targets, and Skye hung upside down on a branch, texting. "About 20 spin off videos," scoffed Skye, her face turning a pale pink from being upside down. "Of course, our hits keep increasing." She rattled off numbers as we passed huge milestones. First 5,000. 6,000. 8,000. Everybody wanted to see the video of us. Spin offs increased, and one kid in the Mr. Ray's third period class showed us a series of memes he made from it. But nothing compared to the satisfying reward that walked up to us next. "Hey Nikki. Hey Skye." Alex Cruise nonchalantly strolled by, and I saw Skye losing her grip on the tree. "Nice work. Very amusing." He mischievously smiled, and Skye turned bright red- not from being upside down. "Thanks, it was lots of fun. Tomorrow or so Mr. Ray will be receiving a lovely Christmas and retirement card, courtesy of yours truly." I inform him, while Skye struggles to sit up in the tree. "Yeah," she gasps, the color beginning to fade from her forehead. "Of course, it was my idea." Skye grins at me, and I get the message. "It was....entertaining." Alex stressed the word, implying that it could have several meanings. Of course, the video we posted showed the old fashioned porno that played. Of course a guy loved it. "So why aren't you in class?" I ask, jumping down from the tree. He raised an amused eyebrow at me. "Of all people, you, a rebel, ask me that? Well if you must know, I'm skipping because I felt like it. You?" He said dispassionately, and kicked a couple rocks. I could've sworn his cheeks flushed a bit. "Oh, well. If you must know, we had Mr. Ray this period, and after the little...mishap-" Skye eyes glinted with cold vengeance "-He was fired. And now we have a free period." Skye said, examining her nails. I was so proud of her indifferent attitude! "Well, why don't you two lovely rebels come hang out with my friends and I? After that performance, we decided to play hooky for the rest of the day. You game?" He raised an eyebrow, as if daring us to. "Are you kidding me? Does Mr. Ray have a fat butt?" I snort. "Yes." Alex said. "Then yes!" And the three of us all pile into his convertible with his friends, and we drive off to who knows where. Skye's (Edith's) pov. Girlish worries. Ok I admit. I wasn't hesitant to go with them. Sure, I don't even know what it is were doing. But hey, if Alex asks you to come do something , you do it. In the car, I took careful note, that Alex rearranged the seats so that I could sit next to him. Nikki raised a suspicious eyebrow. And I acted as nonchalant as ever. Pretending I was texting someone, when really I was IMing Nikki. Me: OMG. What the hell do I do? Nikki: just act cool. Me: I'm trying but...HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO ME. TO. ME. Nikki: you are far to boy crazy. Just chill, your doing a good job. He keeps looking at you from the corner of his eye. Me: really? OMG And so on. Alex was extremely good looking, he had deep furrowed eye brows, and black raven hair. Along with that, he had bright green eyes, and an impossibly strong jaw. It's obvious he worked out. A lot. He was extremely well built, and it showed. We finally pulled up, I had been so consumed with Alex, that I forgot to see where "here" is. From the fresh salty air, I could tell it was the beach. We all piled out, I was furthest from the door, so I was last to get out. Alex offers me up his hand, and to keep my tough girl act. I politely refused. I'm pretty sure I saw a smirk on Nikkis face as we linked arms and walk toward the beach. Us in front. The boys fell behind admiring our rebellion. "Nice touch." Nikki whispers. "Thanks. " I whisper back. " you know why we're here right?" She says. " so we can not be at school." I say obviously. " yeah, but here, at the beach. Think about-it. it's hot. There a big ocean right there. We're obviously going in."she says with implication spreading over her face. "But we don't have any swimmers." I say. She looks at me waiting for it to click. I'm always the last to catch on. She waits a few more moments. And then I see the light bulb practically light up. "Ohhh.we don't have any swimmers." I echo. Well. This should be interesting. Skyes (Edith) P.O.V Not all of us, are you. My heart jumps. No way, is this going to happen. Along with the group of boys, and other girl resided with them. She looked completely fearless. The boys finally come from the path way, while Nikki and I have settled on the sand. Fully clothed mind you. “Why hello ladies.” Troy comes from behind Nikki. He takes a seat right next to her, and looks at her longingly. “Don’t even think about it.” She says after carefully considering his facial expression. “Your not my type.” She says letting her body fall to the ground, while closing her eyes. She’s not completely lying on her back. “What is your type then?” He says seductively. “Pretty much anything but you. Scram.” She spits. Troy laughs and walks toward the shore. I laugh and Nikki death stares me. “Don’t start.” She mumbles I look forward, only to be greeted by the site, of several peoples bear buts. They dive into the water, and Nikki groans. She wears a look of complete and utter disgust. “Boys.” She mumbles. I watch as a girl in front of us strips, and runs in after them. “Oh, I don’t think its just them.” She puts on another look of disgust, and lays back down. “Idiots.” She mumbles. She puts her arm to shield her eyes from the blearing sun. I play with the chain of the side of her pants that she wears. “Why hello there.” Alex says sitting next to me. He’s fully clothed. Disappointly. “Hey.” I say the sun beaming in my eyes. I try to look at him, but it hurts so much I have too look away. “Oh, am I that replant?” Alex laughs. “No, its not you. It’s the bloody sun.” I say. I shield my eyes. He nods, and takes out his sunglasses from his pocket. “Here.” He says, he takes the glasses, and puts them softly on face. He tucks them behind my ears. We both freeze and he keeps him fingers on the side of my face. He looks deep into my eyes. I can feel my heart pounding. He gently trucks back a stand of hair, and leans in. “Well, I hate to break this up, but. Are you gunner do anything about those bozos?” Nikki says pointing to the surf. I look, and there half way out to sea. Dam it! Why to do they half drown just before Alex and I are gunner have a moment? “Ugh, I should get that.” He smiles. “You coming in?” he asks me while standing up. “Nah, I’m good.” We both know what coming in means, it would mean me stripping. “Shame.” He winks. And runs toward to surf. Chapter the one after the last one: Skye (Nikki is back) Skye watches Alex shed his clothes and dive in, and I can almost see a wistfulness. "Woah now, don't get any ideas." I scold Skye. She shakes her head, coming out of an Alex induced trance. "He's just so hot..." She can't hide the obvious longing in her voice. "Well he'll never ask you out unless you show him you're interested!" I exclaim. It's obvious. Of course he's not going to ask her out. She just denied him a....fun time. Thankfully. But she still needs to step up her game. "Well how am I supposed to do that?" She complained. "Why don't you try getting him alone?" I suggest. "Talk to him. Get to know the real Alex Cruise." "Well, I guess...." She looks at the boys in the middle of the water splashing each other. Of course, the stripper girl is having a LOVELY time. "Don't be like that. Don't sell yourself to some guy who loves you for something other than you." I warn her. I've seen it all too often. Skye acts like a tough rebel. But underneath is a vulnerable and lonely girl. "I think I know just what to do." I say, and go thrust her into the bathroom. Skye (Edith) P.O.V Saw Jaw Nikkis idea was crazy enough. It just might work. While we both agreed that we would not strip down and get in the water, we never said anything about not actually going in the water. Nikki has always been deceptively creative with fashion, and clothing. So, with a pair of scissors from my school back pack. She went to work. I striped down to my underwear and bra, which I was completely fine wearing in front of Nikki. And she got lost in her little world. I gritted on the wall while she was snipping ferociously at the fabric, using my body to test sizes every few minutes. I drew my graffiti signature all over the crumby walls. “ESky” “Done” Nikki says carelessly. What lies in front of me. Is nothing short of a master piece. There on the sink, lies a one piece swim suit. Army pattern, with a chain from the middle on the chest falling just bellow the crotch. Its unlike anything iv’e ever seen before. Its 100% my style. And I feel my body rising to the occasion. “Nikki. This. Is. Incredible.” I say breathlessly. “Yeah, yeah. Go on try it on.” She steps out of the brick bathroom, and holds the door. I change into the suit, and step out. She ties up the two strings at the top of my back, and takes in the sight. “You look. Amazing.” She says with her eyes popping. “You should totally wear this to school.” She laughs. “Nikki. Look what you did. Its completely transformed! How come you didn’t tell me you could do this!” I ask. She walks over to me, and puts my hair down, begging the wind to flow though it. “Because, other then this situation. It’s a useless skill. Now come on, lets show you off.” She smiles. I take a deep breath. “Do I look okay?” I ask. “You look stunning.” She smiles. She picks up my stuff and packs it in her bag. We pretty much share out stuff nowadays. Here it comes the moment of truth. I take a step onto the beach, were everyone has now gathered around a point of origin. They all turn there head to look at me. The reaction is immediate, and satisfying. Chapter the next: The Idea (Nikki's Lovely POV which you all missed dearly) While the boys gawked at Skye's "swimmer," (ah those auzzies and their crazy words) I sat down and started writing furiously on a pad of paper. "Good work." Alex slid onto the sand next to me easily- clothed, thankfully. "Thanks." I say shortly. Honestly, now that Skye had her boy, I didn't want anything to do with him. "Hey, you mind pulling a little prank on Mr. Franklin tomorrow? Our whole class hates his guts, and we'd all love a little excitement in one of his dumb history classes." Alex grinned wickedly, but I shrugged nonchalantly. "Pranks are great and all...but they cost a little green." I explain. A plan starts to formulate in my head, but I keep my expression unimpressed. "How much do you need?" "How good of a prank do you want?" We stared at each other for a while- a silent contest of who can hold their ground. I had perfected my icy cold glare, and he lost hands down. He whips out an expensive phone, and his thumbs fly across the keys. Texts start to come in, and I see him doing some mental math (probably the first in his life). "How does....two hundred even sound?" He suggests. In my mind, I was celebrating, but I kept my usual stony face. A good businessman (or woman) always keeps a poker face. "I guess if you want a little kiddie prank..." I start to recline on the sand. A look of endearment flashes through Alex's eyes, but he gets another text, and it soon changes to relief. "Okay, will three hundred cut it?" "Deal." I lay back on the sand, thinking of what a promising future Skye and I had. With one swift glide, Alex was at Skye's side, his hand in the small of her back. Of course, this move made me snort, but whatever. She's happy, and has a new bathing suit that all the guys are ogling after. "Hey Sky Fly!" I yell, and she runs to me, giggling. Her face is flushed with joy- or some guy brought some booze. "Yeah?" She laughed. "I have a proposition for you. It involves $300, pregnant spiders, a baseball bat, and a website. You in?" A wide grin spread across her face, and she knew immediately I was talking about a prank. But little did she know, I wasn't just starting a simple prank. I was starting a pranking revolution. Skyes (Ediths) P.O.V. Name Confusion. Nikkis cocky grin make my stomach flutter. As it always does, that face is when she has a plan. A evil plan. “Well, we will work out the details later. For now, go back to your boyfriend.” She says with a air of arrogance. The way she always does when she completes a task. I kiss her forehead, and walk back to the boys. A chorus of wolf whistles come from them. “Back off.” I hear Alex say. “She’s still a woman. Show some respect.” He smiles at me. I swear I could see the white glint on his teeth. “Thank you.” I say shyly. “Just kiss already.” Nikki says from behind me. “Shut it morbid.” I yell back. She smiles, and lays back on the sand. Alex slyly walks up to me, and takes the small of my back in his strong hand. “Would you like to go for a walk?” I Take a moment to clam myself, and look over to Nikki. She sighs and singles for me to walk away. I blow her a kiss and walk with him. The last thing I see, is troy tying to cuddle next to Nikki. Lets just say, I’m sure his kids will be deformed. We walk for about five minutes in silence, before we reach a bunch of little rock pools. The oceans big waves wash over out feet every now and then. “Come sit here Skye.” He says with his feet sting in a little rock pull. I sit next to him, and put my feet in. The water is warm. “Do me a favor?” I say. He looks at me in anticipation. “Don’t call me Skye?” I say. He looks at me strangely. “Well. What else do I call you?” He says. “Edith. That my name. Skye’s my middle name. Nikki gave it to me when we met. She called it a “Rebel” Name.” I explain. “And you want me to call you Edith because…” He trails. “Well. Skye, that’s the girl everyone knows. This smooth, rebellious, cool, slick girl. But, really. I would rather just be Edith. The nerdy, random, a little bit freaky, me.” I say. “Ahh. And that’s the girl you want me to kiss.” He says the corners of his mouth inched up. “I never said I wanted you to kiss me.” I say with a smirk. “Well fine then I wont.” He says folding his arms in a playful manor. “Well then, I wont kiss you.” I fold my arms also. And we lock eyes. I will win this battle. After what, I think is minutes. He unfolds his arms and reaches for my cheeks. “So, who is that I’m kissing? Skye, or Edith?.” He asks me his face pleasurably close to mine. “Me.” I whisper. He smiles, and pulls me in for a kiss. Our lips meet, and swear I could have fainted at that point. His lips are so warm, and happy. So perfectly shaped, he applies the right pressure. And I’m sure I’m just frozen. When he backs away, I’m rather worried that I wasn’t doing it right or something. But his forehead rests on mine. And I feel his warm breath bush on my cheek. Just when I think everything is perfect. Of course SHE had to ruin it. My phone vibrates in my pocket that Nikki designed for me. I look at Alex with embarrassment, and I feel my cheeks rush with red. “Its okay Edith. Answer it.” I Smile and take out the buzzing phone, and see Nikkis forceful number. I answer it was aggravation. “What? I’m kind busy.” I say. Nikkis voice comes though hastily. ? “Skye you need to get over here now!” Ordinarily I would have questioned her. But, her tone is like I’ve never heard. So filled with fear. I look at Alex desperately and slam the phone shut. He sees my expression, and we hurry back to the beach. Ediths POV. Skyes P.O.V Handel herself. When we get back to the beach, I’m halfway though panicking, and hypervenataling. I find Nikki screaming abuse at troy who is holding his ribs with tears running down his face and neck. “DON’T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGIAIN! YOUR SUCH A PERV! YOU SON OF A FU” ok..so you get the picture? She’s saying not nice things. I look at Alex, who is laughing. I walk over to Nikki and grab her shoulders. “Hey, Hun. You okay?” I ask. She’s not hurt, she’s just mad…Very. “You bitch! You broke my rib!” He yells. She bolts at him and I hold her back. “Whoa whoa… I think you’ve caused him enough pain. Go wait in the truck.” I order, pointing to the vehicle. I say to her. I try to force her to look me in the eye. Behind me, I hear Alex yelling at Troy. “But-“ She starts. “Go!” I say more firmly. She sighs and picks up her sandals while flipping troy the bird. I have a smirk on my face. Ahh, that’s the girl I know. “Are you okay?” I turn back to Troy is on the floor. “No, she broke my dang ribs!” He says wincing. I walk over to him, and lean on them with my hand. He yelps in pain. “She should have broke more then that. Touch her again, and I'll do it for her.” I say, not without a firm kick to the bruised area, for good measure. Alex takes me aside while we hear Troy weeping in pain. “You guys gunna be okay?” He says to me with concern. “Are you kidding me? Nikki can handle herself well. Obviously. So, ill just drive her home in the truck. You guys gunna be okay?” I say. “Yeah, I'll take him to the hospital. He’s probably gunna need to get that looked at. Don’t worry, I'll say he did it in a football accident or something.” He explains. “Its not you I’m worried about, how do we get him not to tell?” Alex puts on his smile, and whispers in my ear. “There are ways.” He says. I smile. He turns away, but, quickly side steps to kiss me tenderly on the lips. “Tonight was fun. We should do it again sometime.” He smiles, and turns back to Troy, and throws a towel roughly on him. I smile the entire walk back to the car. Chapter 16: The Real Deal (Nikki's POV) The whole ride I'm muttering obscene things about Troy. Skye laughs at my language, and just shakes her head as she drives. "Ugh, that..." And I begin ranting quietly again. "Honesty, if I had a dollar for every curse word you just said, I'd be a millionaire." Laughed Skye. I glared at her, and wrapped a towel around my body. That filthy pig kept trying to stick his hands up my shirt. Ugh, boys. "Speaking of money," I said, remembering something Alex and I talked about. "What do you think of starting a business?" Skye looked at me, then grinned ear to ear. "I think, it's brilliant. What kind of business?" "The only kind we could do." I say, and pull out a spray can of glittery silver. "Mmhmm. Pranking?" She asks absentmindedly. To me, that's an insult. I'm not some tiny little kid who puts whoopee cushions under seats. We're the real deal. "Not even close." I say, and pull my shades over my eyes. Technically, I lifted them, but who cares. "Well than what?" Skye's look tells me to stop dropping vague hints. "I propose we make a website where we sell our product." I explain. "Um, teenagers?" She suggests. "No. Guess again." "You're not giving me much." "I want to make a website where we can get paid to be who we are." "Which is?" "Rebels." Skyes P.O.V (Edith) The creation. Nikki idea created a fire with-in my stomach. A devious fire. And I knew once she ignited it, it couldn’t be doused. Soon enough, the plan was set alight. We had Physced ourselves up on the ride home, thinking up plans. Entritic ideas for formatting. Creative seg-ways. And exciting payment plans. By the time we get home, we both race out of the car, and jump on out computers. Nikki spends A LOT of time at my place. She might as well live there. She even has her own set of draws for her cloths. Her second laptop says at my place, and the temporary bed, has permantly been set up in my room. She pretty much lives here, and we love it. Of course she has a house of her own. But, we booth prefer my place because its bigger, and it has better reception. Nikki immediately begins the formatting for the website, because she knows how to work that. And I begin the editing work. I write the introduction to the website, and a list of pranks, and rebellious actions were happy to perform. And video. We discussed pricing, and set, a high standard. Our you tube video became a huge hit. And when I say huge hit, I mean Charlie bit my finger huge. We spent hours buried in our computers. But this time, its almost 3pm. I leave the room, and make my way to the kitchen. We need coffee. ASAP. When I return with the bitter smelling coffee, Nikki lifts her head from the computer, and lets a huge grin appear. “You read my mind.” She smiles. Eventually, by 5pm. The website is up. Nikki and I furiously work on linking page to page, and the pay pal accounts. Once the website, is up. And working. We link it to our face book, twitter, and youtube account. With-in the first five minutes we have 689 views. Nikki and I share a fist bump. Among the many pranks we have put up, we allowed them to request a certain rebel action. Oh the name of the site? Plain And simple. Rebels. “Skye, we have our first request!” Nikki says with an excited tone. I rush to her computer, and read it aloud. Our first prank. Fist bump. Mr. Franklin: Nikki's POV The world will never know who we are. In our videos, all of the people we prank are hidden- voices changed, and faces blurred. Including our own. This saves us from getting into legal trouble, and we can add a bit of an enigma. Our first words? We are the Rebels. And that's all we told the world. Our first assignment? Alex Cruise: Mr. Franklin. "Alex Cruise wanted me to prank his teacher, Mr. Franklin." I explain to Skye. "Three hundred dollars. This is our first job. Lets set a standard to what we're about." We exchange a fist bump, and start shopping for supplies. First stop? Bait shop. Even though $300 sounds like a lot, you can spend it quickly. The good thing is, for this job, we wanted cheap quality stuff. The slimiest, oozing, most disgusting bugs. "You girls sure you want those?" The sales clerk looked warily as we grinned at a tank full of dying worms. They were oozing white, and were squirming around unhappily. "Oh yes, we're sure." Skye and I grinned at each other. We bought the tank, along with five boxes of mealworms. One hundred dollars. Gone. Just like that. Our next job would be to get a couple minor things. X-Acto knife, glue (lots and lots of glue), and simple syrup. In the end, we had $100 left. Profit. Ever since third grade, we had had an ant farm. We kept it for any pranks. It was huge, and took up half of Skye's wall. We had a slot where we could lure ants out, and we readily brought a swarm of ants. That night, we snuck out and broke into the school. "Honestly, they should stop trying to guard the school." I said, and rolled my eyes as I picked the lock. We quickly and stealthily went through the dark building, using a route we had taken many times. Mr. Franklin had never been a victim of ours, so he didn't lock his room like other teachers who knew us. Big mistake. Skye started gluing the mealworms to the carpet, while I stuffed Mr. Franklin's chair. I shuddered as I did so. Even with rubber gloves on, the squirming and softness wasn't pleasant. A layer of Magic Shell coated his desk, and a ball of ants that were to be released an hour before class started sat by the desk. It was a beautiful sight. When Skye was done, it would be impossible to move about the room without crunching the disgusting mealworms into the carpet, and your shoes. Mr. Franklin wouldn't know what hit him when he sat down. And the ants would be all. Over. His. Desk. When we left, we stuck a note on his door. Rebels Were Here. Unspoken. Skye's pov. (Yes,it's been a while.) Sure, we had "official" requests coming in though the website. You know. The old "Make my boss quit," and "Destroy my ex boyfriends heart." So you may be thinking: why are they doing such a petty requested prank? Well, this wasn't because of the money, this was for old times sake... Nostalgia..of you will. Now, Im all business. I would rather price over sentimental pretense. However, I do have a business parter, who is all for "old times sake." I argued with her for a while, until she won. We agreed, that we would do the teacher prank, if I got to keep our website anonymous. We can't have people finding out who we are Legal, and safety reasons. I teased the pen in my mouth, while looking over at my business partner. Nikki had a grin on her face. One I knew all to well. When we were younger, Nikkis eyes were bare of make-up. Yet, they still looked just as striking as they do now. Her dad being half Asian, she has a hint of a slant twinning at the corner of her eyes. It gives her face a unique angel like quality. Her lips have always been a shade of light pink. Like the colour of the sunset. And they used to twinge forward. Bearly a able to notice where her skin ended, and her lips began. As shes gotten older however. They have become more definite. Her skin rising the the change of colour. The lines out marking her lips, are defiant. Her skin is near perfect, without Blemishes, and porcelain . It's kind of an odd combination. Her mum being ridiculously white. And yet her father Asian. It gives her an odd, but unmistakeable beauty. She now wears her make-up as if everyday, was the make up of the day before. She packs on the black eye-liner making sure to smudge it around the shape of her unique eyes. It's a dreadful job, and she knows it. But, it's her soul purpose to look rough, and crusty. She does a good job. She wears her hair in a fierce ponytail, and only black stud earrings. "What?" She says after a while. I realize I've been explaining her face in my head. "Oh sorry...have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I say with my brow furrowed. She looks taken back. I don't often surprise her- very rarely anyways. "What have you been smoking?" She says with a giggle in her tone. I'm about to answer with a witty reply, until I see our target in sight. "Four o'clock." I say quietly. Nikki cocks her head to the side, in the four o'clock position. We both watch has his hand clutches the door handle. Oh this gunna be good. Still Children: Nikki's POV As chaos reeks within the unsuspecting teacher's classroom, I watch Skye's vacant expression. Her blue eyes, glossed over in that state of mind I can only associate with this expression. Her lips are parted slightly, with her head tilted to the side almost imperceptibly. "What's up?" I set myself next to her, and though her eyes face the classroom, a classroom full of screaming and shouting, she can only give it her stony eyes. "Nothing..." Skye's tone amazes me as always- the way she has so much control over herself. To be able to portray her emotion in a word that means so little. "And by nothing, I suppose you mean 'Im deep in thought now shut up'?" I laugh, and the girl's mouth curves slightly at the corners. "Smile more, hon, it's good for you." I have to admit, her surprising compliment and the mixture of beautiful chaos gave me a springy mental mood. Skye flashed a fake smile, over exaggerated to the point of grotesque, but I couldn't help smiling back at her. It's amazing how I could still see Skye as a child. Her blue eyes are the exact same color as when I met her, save being brighter and larger from her intense makeup. If the rest of the world knew Skye like I did, they would be in love. Under her dark eyeliner and smoky makeup, her face has a quality that is both mature and innocent, graceful and intense, while soft and stubborn. "You're giving me that look." grumbles Skye, and I laugh. I have been known to zone off with odd expressions. "Well, now that this mission is a success, why don't we go and Skive off the rest of the day, eh?" I suggest, raising my eyebrows. "Why not?" Skye smiles- real and purely, and we run out of the scene, counting on our hidden cameras to do the rest. We run down the halls, trying to get into the car first- something we've done ever since I got my permit. Skye has always looked like an adult, so everybody believed that she had her license, even though I got my permit before her. I jump over the convertible door into the shotgun seat, when Skye freezes. "I never saw Alex!" In three seconds, a completely chill girl can turn into a raving lunatic over a boy. Exhibit A. "It's gonna be-" I start. "Hes going to think I'm ditching him! Oh my gosh, and what if he didn't like it? I mean, what-" "Skye. Calm." I get out of the car and stride over to her, and smack her twice. Lightly, of course. Well, lightly for me. "Chill out." It seemed to stop her from raving, and she just looked at me. We balance each other out, in the way that we both know when to smack each other. "Okay lets go." Skye says abruptly, and we get into the car. "So where are we heading?" I ask as Skye starts the ignition. But she only replies with a mischievous grin. We drive around for a while, seemingly in circles, when I spot the target. I give Skye an incredulous look, but when she gives me her cocky smile, I return it. We're 16 and still children, but I like it that way. Because our next target is an ice cream truck. Hiding. Skye's POV I actually cant stop thinking about him. I still haven’t. I’ve hidden it well from Nikki, she has no idea I have his name running though my head in an endless loop. No matter how hard I try, I can’t pulse it back. Stupid boys… “Okay. First things first.” I say to Nikki who already has the spanner out from the boot of the car. “Give me some cash.” I say to her. She squints her eyes in question. “Just do it.” I say. She sigh, and takes out her wallet, and give me five bucks. “Thank you, be right back.” I say. I walk towards the truck, and walk up to the man in the cabin bending his back because if he were to stand straight. He would hit is head. “Hi there. Can I have two mango magic’s please?” I say in a deep tone. “Of course.” He says. He goes the back of the truck. And I look around taking note of everything in there. He comes back quickly. “I’m sure your daughter will enjoy it.” Everyone always think I’m older. “Yeah, sure.” I say rolling my eyes. Stupid people. Alex Ugh, stupid mind. “Here you go’ I say to Nikki while walking towards the trunk of the car. She looks at the cream, with a puzzled look. “I figured while were here we should get some. Try it, its good.” I say. She giggles and takes the spoon and tub. And we sit on the back of her car. “So.” Nikki begins. I look her oddly. “In all this time we’ve been friends. All these years, never ONCE have you started a conversation with “So”. And an Awkward so at that. What’s going on?” I say, licking my spoon. She looks down. “Its just…Alex. I don’t…” She stalls. I put my ice-cream down next to me. “You don’t what?” I say with a little fire. “I just, I don’t want to see you get hurt.” She says without making eye contact. “Of course I’m not going to get h- Wait, do you know something I don’t?” I see her pulsing heart beat, prominent in the left of her neck. It’s racing. ‘No, I just want you to be careful. Now, let’s get this on the road huh?” She says. I cock my head to the side. Trying to catch uncertainty in her eyes. But there is none. She has a cold stone stare. She’s obviously hiding something. Passionate: Nikki's POV I lick my ice cream delicately, watching the smooth surface soften and drip down the side of the cup. "Are you ignoring me, strudel?" Skye speaks softly, looking down at her shoes. I crush the naptkin in my hand, crinkling it into a compacted ball. When we were younger, she would call me strudel. Hearing the name again was like recieving a sharp undercut. "Of course not, Pie. I'm just thinking." I return with equal voice. "About?" I cannot meet her eyes. What was I ''not ''thinking about? Alex Cruise- my friend does not know who he is, and I have barely scratched the surface about him. We're finally seniors, pie, but it's still so early, I think sadly. I remember when I had first had a crush, and brushed it off like it was nothing the next day. Since then, I haven't had any crushes. But Skye, her feelings were intense. They could move her to do incredible things. Go back to freshman year. A girl, one we barely knew, named, say, Anna. A boy, lets call him Bob, was bullying her. Along the way came up the topic of her divorced parents. Skye stood up in the middle of a school Assembly and spoke for half an hour about the situation. Nobody confronted her about it, and she recieved a standing ovation when she was done talking. She talked about her parents, a topic she'd been so touchy on, a topic she only confided to me about. She called out Bob for bullying Anna, and told the whole school about her disgusting father. Several were crying when she was done talking. And in sophmore year, she brought the whole class together to raise money so a girl she met on the street could have a good and proper Thanksgiving dinner. The things Skye could cause, and the passion she puts into things, and emotions. It was so much more than Alex deserved. Than any guy deserved. I look over at my best friend. Her pale brow creases, focusing on her Mango Magic as if her life depends on it. Her long hair is pulled up into a thick ballerina bun, but wispies float around her face. "Pie?" I breathe in sharply, looking at her. "You're a dork." I push her over. I don't want anything to change. "You are too, strudel." The moment was too good. From then on, everything spiraled out of control. But it is the tenderest moments, the purest moments, that mean the most in the long run. We could never be seperated. Right? Category:Stories Category:Collaboration